CandyMotional Mayhem
by rukatofan89
Summary: When Black John Licorice steals the black rock candy lantern to end his licorice curse, he sets in motion a plan to ensure the lanterns power. It comes down to the members of the newly formed TND to weild the powers of the Candy-motional spectrum to defeat his plans.


Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I will admit I'm Surprised no one has tried this combination before. If they have I am sorry for missing it. Now. I don't own Codename Kids Next Door or the Lantern/emotional spectrum concepts. Those belong to Mr. Warburton and DC comics respectively. Enjoy and Please reveiw.

The end of another buisness day at the Sweet Times candy shop. Store owner Albert Lincon wiped the sweat off his brow. He loved kids as much as any man but the after school and after dinner rushes made things a little difficult as he was the only one who ran the store and at fifty four years it was even more so. Though maybe he liked kids a little more considering he had a habit of doteing on his nieces and nephew. One of his favorite things to do was tell his nieces stories about strange and interesting candies and treats he'd encountered in his youth. His younger niece Abigail seemed to take a particular intrest in his stories, and in turn would share some of hers. Cree on the other hand had taken an intrest when she was a kid and grew out of it when she became a teenager. Abby however never grew out of therm despite being sixteen years old now.

He couldn't wait to tell her about the island of licorice, he'd been saving that one for the next family reunion. He also had a special story of the candymotional spectrum. Nine rock candy rings and lanterns that glowed with a different emotion. Albert smiled, after that story he would show her the proof that he had all nine of them in his basement store room. The clock chimed seven, "Time to flip the sign." For a Friday night this was normal closing time. As he went to the door a man in a dark coat walked up to it. "Sorry we're closing." He said. A hook mounted on what looked like half a tootsie pop smashed through the glass. "I think yeh have time fer meh." He forced the door open knocking Albert to the floor. when he got a good look at the man and the half dozen or so others that followed him in he realized that they were skeletons and more importantly they looked like they were made of black Licorice.

"Names Black John Licorice, and yeh have somthing I want." He said "Sir I don't know what you're talking abo" Albert was interupted. "I know yeh have a certain lantern in yer basement, and it's power can end the black licorice curse." John turned to his crew and pointed the door behind the counter. "GO, and don't stop looking until yeh find it!" The six licorice pirates went through the door. "Now," John said as Albert got off the floor."How did you get turned into licorice?" Albert said. "Long story, but I'm a little more interested in how yeh got all nine lanterns and rings?" "May I sit down first?" Albert replied as he put his hand on his chest. "Fair enough." John replied. He limped over to his chair behind the counter hoping his acting was good enough. He sat down subtly using his right knee to set off the silent alarm. "Hope those cops ain't on a doughnut break." Albert thought as he began his story.

"I first learned of the Candymotional Spectrum and its light lanterns when I was thirteen." Albert began. "The thought amazed me lanterns made of rock candy capturing the feelings of people who eat candy and storing it as light." "Yes," John said. "I know how it works, and how the rings can use that light as a weapon if used correctly." "Well, I found the green one in the fondant forrests, that's how I learned that only those who most embodied the emotion in the lantern may use it." "And you were allowed to take the green lantern from it's hiding place?" "Yes, when I took it I learned that I wasn't the only one with a lantern."

"I still don't see how you ended up with all nine of them." John said impatiently. "I'm comming to it." Albert replied looking at the clock "Only five minutes, crap." " When I used the lantern for the first time I saw that the others had been removed from their hiding places, and that some of them were being used for illegal uses."

"How?" John asked. "One was using the Yellow lantern to run a gang, the Orange lantern was being used to steal toys, the Red and Violet ones were being used to brainwash kids." "And the others?" John pressed. "Indigo, Black and White were shall we say between owners and the Blue one was owned by someone who helped bullied kids and teens. Once he learned to do it without the lantern he gave it to me to hide it again in the Marzipan mountains." "I think we know you didn't do that." John interrupted again. "No, I kept the Blue lantern hidden with me and sought out the others, eventually I defeated the people using their lanterns for evil and captured their lanterns to hide with the Blue one and the other lanterns were recovered before they found new bearers." They were interrupted.

"Captain, we've found it." And from the door behind the counter came the licorice pirates with an old wooden box with a black "B" on the side. Alberts eyes widened. "No, No, That is the Black lantern, the cursed light, forged from the deaths of those who died because of candy!" Black John smashed open the box with a sneer revealing a Shining black lantern . "Yes, one curse to end another." He reached into the lantern with his hand and the light began to grow. John pulled his hand out of the lantern and on his ring finger was a black ring that wasn't there before. The ring began to glow and from it spun black fibers encompassing the licorice skeleton. Once the Captain was Encompased the threads changed and in their place was normal looking pirate captain dressed in black. "Now for the final test." John said. He reached into a container of taffy and poped one into his mouth. His eyes widened, "Bannana, it tastes like bannana the licorice curse is gone!" He screamed. The other pirates cheered as he lifted the Black lantern and tapped it more black rings flew out and latched themselves onto the other pirates fingers, still more flying out the door. In minutes the other licorice pirates had been turned into normal humans. "Those rings will be the end of you, you'll never be able to take them off!" Albert yelled. "We don't need to," John replied. "As long as the ring is on ones finger they're essentialy immortal." He pulled out a brown leather book from his coat pocket. "This had all the information about the lanterns" he said. "It was worth what we paid Von Marzipan for it." "He turned to his pirates. "Back to the ship lads and take as much candy as yeh can carry."

Within minutes Black John was gone, as was a good amount of his stock. About two minutes later the red and blue lights of the cop cars were visible. "Fifteen minutes, damn doughnuts."He thought.

About an hour later the police were finishing their report. "Alright mister Lincon, we'll see what we come up with, although I have no idea who'd break into your store to steal candy." "They took the petty cash too, about two hundred dollars, I have the rest in my safe." Albert replied. This was only a part truth, he knew the cops wouldn't believe his story so he hid a couple hundred from the register in his shoe to make his story credible. "An awful lotta cash for a candy store?" the officer asked. "I just finished the after dinner rush, where most kids stock up on candy for the weekend." "Well this is still a crime scene so do you have anywhere to stay for a week or so?" "Yeah, My brother has an extra room since my eldest niece moved out, just let me get a few things."

Albert quickly packed a bag with some clothes and all his toiletries. He then dialed his brother. "Hello?" Came the voice of Dr. Bill Lincon, Alberts' little brother by about six years. "Hey Billy." Albert replied. "ALBIE, it's great to hear from ya with the words and the surprising, and the oh you know what I mean, how ya doin?" Albert shook his head a bit, his brother never could stop calling him that nickname from their childhood, even now as adults. "Not so great my store's been broken into." "Oh my, did you call the cops, with the lights, and the sirens, and the doughtnuts, and the oh I'm getting off track."Yeah, I called them and now my store and my apartment above it are a crimescene with the powders and the lights and the oh you know what I mean." He joked. He always did like joking with his brother about the way he talked. Their parents always did like watching the Bill Cosby show as a family. Bill laughed on the other end of the line. "So anyway I wanted to ask if I could stay with ya for a week or so untill the cops were done here." "Oh sure Albie, and Abby's off on Christmas break for the next few weeks, and Cree and Shane said they couldn't make it, so I think she'd be happy to see her favorite uncle."Thanks Billy, and besides I'm her only uncle." They both laughed at the joke. "I'll see ya tomorrow, bye."

Albert smiled. A little time before Christmas with his family would be perfect. Then he thought again about Black John, if he had to guess they would try to find a way to boost the Black lanterns power, and gaurentee their immortality. Luckily though he'd learned the weakness of the black lantern. A Combination of the other lanterns could damage the black rings and destroy the barers. For a brief moment he thought about pulling out his old Green lantern, until the pain in his left knee reminded him why he couldn't. He had another idea though. Abby had proved that she can handle herself on candyventures and she did mention at one point that she had friends who were just as capable as she was. He went down into his basement which was now ransacked. He found a crate that had been opened and one of the nine boxes was missing. Albert knew that box was the one that held the Black lantern. Luckily his suitcase was fairly big and the lanterns were relatively small. The one exception being the indigo lantern staff. Once he'd packed the seven smaller lanterns he took the indigo one in his left hand and walked out.

One of the officers spoke to him. "That some kinda walking stick?" He asked. "Yeah," Albert replied. "I hurt my leg a few years ago and the pains flairing up again, could you help me put these in my car?" The two went to Alberts green sedan parked out back, and loaded his case up. "Anything else?" Albert put his 'walking stick' into the passenger seat."Yeah, please make sure no one takes any more candy from my stock, I've lost enough money today." With that Albert drove away to his brother Bill's house.

Thanks for reading, please review.

A/N: I chose the name Bill for Numbuh 5's dad because he is mostly a parody of Bill Cosby, yes I also put the Bill Cosby show in this fic as a reason to explain his speech pattern. As for Abby and Cree's older brother, well he's only mentioned once and never named so I just picked one. As for the next chapter. The KND history of Dr. Lincon is revealed as is Black Johns plan and some new TND tech.


End file.
